


B R U I S E    T O N E S

by SudorNegro



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Pusher (Refn Movies), Roberto Bellini/Tonny (Pusher) - Fandom, Trial & Retribution (TV), toberto - Relationship - Fandom
Genre: Graphic Novel, Homophobe language, Humilliation, M/M, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, subance abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SudorNegro/pseuds/SudorNegro
Summary: Bruise Tones it's my first fanfic, a nactotic surreal original story between Roberto, a bored bitch housewife of a ganster and Tonny, a reformed bodyguard trying his best, and their story together along five days in Sweden.The original work is a illustrated experimental graphic story, link to read it bellow <3
Kudos: 2





	B R U I S E    T O N E S

**Author's Note:**

> The original work is a illustrated experimental graphic story, link to read it at its fullest:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HFSjkgrzZXd4VM6ZloOz02TXXLRQe6MI
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Chapter one 

B L U E

[ Part one ]

His sense of liberty fulfill the standards whatsoever his life had stand for since the beginning and the aspects that token away his innocence. His freedom has always being incorruptibly savage, absolute and nonetheless dangerous.

In simpler days, running away from High school classes, stealing sweets to get those adrenaline shots and the videogames at his family restaurant fulfill a cozy yet almost boring routine. Space invaders, garlic bread, life injections to his excessive teen ego. And then, without much warning, step by step, adult dynamics took its turn. Between knives and formaldehyde jars full of tatts and flesh he found another sense of exemption. Step by s t e p .  
Now, everything’s was different.  
Roberto was feeling trapped between the simple and devious, a fulfilled and yet empty life. That’s how his game had irrevocably evolved.

His opportunity in jail came in the form of a gangster, his ticket to liberty spoke Russian nd just a bit on English back then. So, when he presented himself, couldn’t do it without caution. Roberto had always planned his game and risked until getting the wanted prize. There wasn’t any other resolution than that one, just because his own way of being made his bones to curve in prison. He’s always treasured being free and was determined to recover his true self once again under any circumstances. So his prayers those years were always oriented to his own ego, the only trustworthy weapon he had. And when the day the sun bathed his face finally came it did by transformed into the Russian’s precious treasure, took by his hand.  
Since the cot, the wind blowing in Roberto’s guts had gone always in opposite different directions and he well known from the beginning that the path his new love will show him would be the only his foot would dare to step on. The truly sureness about his new home dog collar will be on his throat till the very last day hit him every time.

Oh, but the torments of his heart started dissolved during a time by the strange magic bills brings got into every aspect imaginable, capabled of embellish him almost completely. Could he thought about any better inspiration than that one jut  
to get his head down,  
to lick the others shoes,  
and empty whatever was still in the turbulent of his insides?  
Step by step . 

That wasn’t the worst deal he had ever made. Being anesthetized by luxuries wasn’t a torture at all and accepting became the director of an insatiable fallacy where every of his lover’s fantasies were projected, made him became, and his smile into pure twisted magic and during those firsts years together out of the bars… all this play was even entertaining.  
S m i l e and serve,  
and on his hand he would have anything capable of wishing for. Of course, it wasn’t difficult to get used to the pleasures, to get used to get fulfill all his whims. 

Days get along between the large, infinite curtains of the never-ending play.  
Roberto, as many others before him, survived everyday tangled in the spider web he made for himself but…

oh, those shackles borned in the excess,  
the anticipated violence  
and the ideal of other’s love, seems to start feeling more a more heavy and yet almost boring day by day.  
When he found himself comfortable again also discovered started thinking about what would be the next thing to stain his shoes with was an interesting mental exercise.  
Was he truly willing to get back to the action that got his freedom away? Would the adrenaline still felt pumping warm in his veins?  
Nothing more than an unexpected craving of being cherishing on it by its dizzy beast’s breath once again.

Heavier thoughts day by day.  
No more significant steps to make,  
just the absolute infinite boredom  
of a well known script.

The cold was his first impression about Sweden. Draft blue c u t t i n g his cheeks.  
That was his first visit. During the whole week before he insisted to join his man, even well knowing the core of their trip. Once again, everything reduces to fucking money. But in the other hand, being insatiable was his main constant. He preferred those days suffering the inhuman Swedish cold instead of the boredom of a whole week alone.  
The gangster preferred to travel alone and was a challenge making him to change his mind. That’s where Roberto’s magic resides, in the measure of words and careful gestures just to get to s l i d e into the crannies of the other’s brain. Roberto was a disease and by filting himself into his man’s decisions to his veins he assurance his wishes, there, by making the others blood b o i l e d . Thereupon, he was made to break and breaking himself. C o n t a g i o u s, was very aware of his true n a t u r e has always been the same. Keep on translating the insatiable and t h e a t r i c a l desired of his man into f l e s h was still his main arm.

A private car courtesy of his news Sweden friends and oh, the pleasure the climate seats brought! Some champagne and chocolate too, Roberto was always amused as how gangsters crave for eating each other asses so bad. Of course, his man and him gladly accepted their invitation to wastefulness extravaganza by emptying almost three of the finest champagne bottles gifts until they arrived to the hotel. And that suite, at least a pretty cage, was as huge as his whole jail pavilion. Clearly boozy Roberto started touching every surface, getting to know the place while focusing in the expensive details. If it wouldn’t be such a nice kennel he would had made his magic flow to get something up to his standards . . .  
At the bedroom he found almost excitement, his man had had left there a gift just for him. The ultramarine lace lingerie were next to a necklace drowned in dark blue and black shine precious stones as a memento of their first time there, who hasn’t ever d r e a m t of something like that?  
They were always starving and feral, all these well known critters.

The jewelry and fabric touched his body with the sole intention of being ripped out of it in a rush of turbulent desire. 

. . . You almost skinned me alive, fucking nasty ape . . .  
Once again, the curtain rises. 

.  
. . .  
.

C’mon, let’s go.

First of all, this work wasn’t supposed to be for him. But as usual, bad luck uses to explode on his fucking face. Because, who would have imagined that moron, who was supposed to be the driver of the flamboyant Russian gangster, entered provisional prison for beating his ex-girlfriend just two damn days before? F u c k i n g f u c k .

Breath, man, i n s i d e , o u t . Count to ten. 

Ok. Now, ready to brush up.  
Shirt,  
Pants,  
All ironed, borrowed shoes. Shine and well tied.  
Ugh… maybe a bit wider? But surely, enough. Hah, like his cock  
He could run or jump with no problem.  
Breath in, breath out. Fucking ready, duuuude.

So, a Roll Royce, he had driven many before under pretty different circumstances. Nothing comparable though. The sweat was making his hand turned cold, almost making him feeling that could lost a finger. 

Ok, here we go again. Revising: Avoid unnecessary eye contact, be professional.

In those couple of days he was able to learn a bit more of English and the bare minimum of Russian. By context, he could understand the first one, but didn’t have the skills to give a proper answer in any of both. But you won’t have to open your fucking mouth, right? Everything will be smooth and cool, man. 

Breath in, breath out. Breath.. i n… and o u t .  
Next. Shaved, cologne, deodorant. Deodorant, cologne, does it follow an order?

The characteristic smell and fabrics inside the car made him remember his father.  
And that life was easier before jail. And yet, not rewarding at all.  
He could f e e l his hands starting s w e a t i n g again. 

H o l y f u c k i n g s h i t ! That was imposing!  
Just the damn living room of that suite could be as huge as his whole apartment. He felt like inside of those fake luxury scenes of the vintage porno’s he had his first wanks with.  
. . . How was it. . . ? Ah, Marie Antoinette and the chocolate cocks! Let her eat cake!

A sincerely idiot smile turned in his face while making sure his shirt was still inside his pants. Image is important. That was the main reason why he let his hair grown for the last few months. He respects himself and that was what it counts. His new and r e f o r m e d self got new priorities, and different n e c e s s i t i e s.  
Ok, so the one who were going to be his partner that night was already there: That guy worked for the Russian his bosses would be making business with those days  
(Anatolyi was his name? Or something like that)  
and that mean… if their bosses were willing to be friends, he and the other bodyguard will have to, consequently, become ones too. Attached in adversity, they will be longing to suck those hairy Russian balls if its owner asked for it.

Anatolyi was chatting with the other guy in Russian about the work, the plans of the night, capability of the club they’ll meet the other business men… Banalities while making time. And Tonny, submerged in an intelligible language, just let his foot wonder around the site,  
even being incapable of asking for what they were waiting,  
step b y s t e p ,  
like Alice through the rabbit hole,  
like children entering in the wood’s shadows,  
s t e p b y s t e p ,  
getting lost in the carpet’s texture and it’s blood color alike, 

the black c r y s t a l surface of the main lower table, 

the dark door frames enhanced with some golden details, 

the bedro o m l i g h t s . . . 

The reflection in the mirror looked back to him.  
Slowly scratching something entered through his teeth to his entrails,  
leaving him with an unforgettable feeling of emptiness.

B  
L

U

E

It sliced down his throat and fell freeze in his stomach.  
He needed to take some air between his fangs at the tension of his jaw increased. Little by l i t t l e . That feeling of his guts going twisted like if he was drowning from head to toe overwhelmed him, hitting on waves, as bruises painting his flesh and yet incapable of l o o k i n g away.  
Desperate, freeze by fear he strayed there just still.  
His teeth getting more and more tense at every wave, feeling the edge of all collapsing inside his mouth, while he was submerging there... in the deepest c o l d of the blue.

Was he still a child caught on the act? Even a rabbit hoping for its death surrendered in a haunting trap?

His sight went directed to the carpet roughfully in an almost shocked by shame gesture. That had been like a fucking trance. 

Breath in, o n e , breath o u t . B r e a t h , two… Go back  
Just look to the fucking floor and leave already. 

Floor.  
Out.  
Blue.

B l u e ?  
The lace caressed his retine in a primitive warning and Tonny, being an animal himself, evicted its existence faster turning his sight to the opposite side of the room.  
Just look to the fucking floor and leave already.

Then he remembered that girl, the one blonde cherry bomb with those lace panties and the scorpion tatted in one ass cheek. Bouncing with the music. Still tense, that made him smile. An ease sign enough to make Roberto turned, passing through the g l a s s just to give him what he always wants.  
Time to play:  
"Look at it "– He softly hissed  
" Look it "– His smile imitated Tonny’s without excitation – " . . . Or I’ll scream… and you’ll be d o n e ." 

The lace lingerie loomed over the carpet was at the bed’s feet. As the blood stain that leaves a raw wound entering the water for the first time, it waved at him, feeling it h i s s i n g even inside his ears. Like a snake removing his brain. His fists searched for the pain of his nails entering his own flesh in an attempt of feeling anchored to reality. He was seeing new forms emerging from there. Even for a second he saw, believed, sensed dark reflections,  
animals in the night and the most archaic fear,  
the v e r t i g o sickness,  
an a b y s s calling his name,  
his own eyes seen from the dark.  
For a second he saw, believed, sensed the true ugliness of those blue eyes whose he was moving under and their power to drown him into nothingness.

And definitely he saw, believed, sensed that something inside that beautiful girl  
was irredeemably broken. 

Breath in  
Ginger up

Open your eyes. Good. Travel down there.  
Ginger up. You can’t leave u s l i k e t h i s .

The jewelery shined hidden between the semi transparent layers in an attempt of facing up its inner violence.  
He could almost sense those stones boil under its structure, like insects. 

Throbbings, buzzing crowded on the dark tree’s cortex, 

H o t t e r f u l alive, 

Shivering on its surface

The night’s savage magic.

Roberto abandoned the room, passing next to the bodyguard by kicking with his shoe the mans and breaking the new trance Tonny was deep swimming into yet.  
There wasn’t any other choice than going after the blue. At least he proved how willing he was to maintain the job, how such an obedient dog he was. 

Shit, fucking breath man.  
Turn around and start already fucking now.  
Try to… NO, B E. F U C K I N G . P R O F E S S I O N A L . 

He surely had had worst days, but that one… it was already getting to its limit. Definitely, work couldn’t have been presented in better ways.  
Till the moment the bodyguards arrived to the hotel the humidity had increased, the weather was getting worse and by the time they leave, it started to rain hard.  
Tonny tried to shacked off what happened in the bedroom, the force of that first impression and, without any doubts, just because she clearly was the gangster’s lover.  
While outside the rain were fighting to erode the huge windows around the main hall, he put his shirt in a nervous gesture again into his pants and got rapidly with his partner outside the building to bring the Roll Royce to the entrance. He couldn’t stop reminding himself that night everything will be fine, a necessary mantra before getting again into that blue eye’s radio.

As his bosses’s suggested, the night began at one of the finest center town restaurants and where the flamboyant couple would savory dainties and the most presumptuous plates of the site. Roberto got his attention into hazardously picking the most expensive liquors as he did with the dessert’s offer, one after another. At the other side of the same wall, the taste of durums mixed with cigars and energetic drinks kept the bodyguards entertained while waiting, there under a back awning and always in front of the car.  
And despite difference between two dinners neither of them had much of a few words during it.

Traffic jams along some roads. Fucking rain. Fucking wind. But they couldn’t blame him. His hands were still sweating even sitting there as the copilot. They couldn’t blame them for that shitty weather. He avoided looking through the rear-view mirror even once. Fucking rain, fucking wind. . . F u c k i n g f u c k . 

At the time they got to the club, their guests were so shaken they won’t even wait to got the door open by Tonny to exit the car. Of fucking course. Damn assholes, they were going to get soaking wet just before even putting a foot into the site. There was no other choice than being the faster escort alive and take these two under his brave umbrella, thought Tonny, already jumping in action. He couldn’t let them met his boss soaking fucking wet, as already were his damn shoes. And just there, being so close…  
Was at that moment when he let himself observe the gangster’s lover for a bit longer  
and the realization came… the main love interest  
wasn’t a girl  
at all. 

And the blue started d r i p p i n g again into the emptiness of his yet freeze bowels.

The couple entered into one of the close up lounges at the second floor where they were already waiting for them by Tonny’s superiors. There, after those walls the bodyguards have only to watch who entered and who was leaving. Finally . That task, complex under other circumstances felt almost like relieve to Tonny, his aching jaw and tense posture. 

Take a deep breath. Straight back, chin up.  
T a k e a d e e p … Think about why you do this.

Smiles, regards and more smiles. Inside, all necessities were covered by their hosts. In the small a r t i f i c i a l Eden, liquors, some coke, ridiculous canapés and trivial conversations warmed the soil, preparing it to being able to got a propper business trait. Smiles, i n a n i t i e s. Some lines, just to get w a r m .  
And until, as everything, the garden of delights got boredom oppressive. Anatolyi’s were as much as interesting to Roberto as concerning to him and his own entertaining.  
Another smile, always cordial, like a big feline after been fed.  
Simply, when it wasn’t a turn back about the point of the main conversation, Roberto abandoned the room letting his feet lead him to the dance floor.

Both of the security members there then observed him without a word, utterly unused to that kind of behavior. Anxiously biting his inner lip, Tonny stayed on his place while his partner took Roberto’s track, offering him to pay for some drinks at the bar, all the coctels he would wish for. But for the first time, the interests of the young one weren’t on being anesthetized by free gifts. No more smiles. The bodyguard was packed off to his position abruptly just to get free to lose himself into the sea of bodies and loud music.  
With the taste of the Eden still itching on his tongue, Roberto needed to search for something more.  
While there, the idiot Tonny couldn’t do more than observe the scene from the privilege upper position.  
How many years had been passed since he last put a foot into a pub or a disco outside work?  
For a moment, he wished to be the one there between the warm turmoil vibing at the energy of the deafullness rhythm.  
Sweating all his anger. Breathing out all the fear. Being able to move with young enthusiasm, empowered by the lights and the punishing  
hotness around him, without second thoughts, or any thoughts at all. Powerfull, and certanly f r e e .

He could see Roberto got entangled in the warthm of the night scene as a beast recognizing its own smell. Just playing between the dyeing lights which turned ultramarine his  
figure,he felt like at home, as he so hard wished to be, making his own c h a i n s shine. . . 

The darkest blue  
S e n s u a l  
U l t r a m a r i n e 

Defiant,  
just like the messy garment ball threw on the carpet. 

He was the fleeting reflection of a snake’s scales. 

A dark smudge, thick and cold.  
Curled up into Bordeaux.  
Glowing from the killing hot abyss of bodies. 

That feeling, again. S h i t .  
He needed a fucking blunt or something, just to calm down. His hands started to quickly twist palpating the sweat, certainly a prey of his own spontaneous nervousness. He saw his partner returning to his spot, next to him at the other side of the door. At least, he wasn’t seen to be the only one disturbed that night:

-"Dude, you have to be careful with that one. Has big balls, uh?" – A smile, searching for some complicity in Tonny –" I’m sure that shrew bites while fucking. If it weren't such a slut, I’m sure it wouldn't be decorating so far from his damn land. The Russian could at least have taught his bitch some manners."

Tonny couldn’t answer far from putting a smile in his face, bowing back feeling shoulder’s pain cause of the tension of that night. Softly sighing, turning his eyes to his coworker, doing some little jumps in site feeling another rush of anxiousness growing upon him again:

-" Faggot things "– liking his lips, shrugging his eyes went down to his feet to for a few seconds, just to get it up again. Never look down, fuck. Make yourself be respected, said his father. You useless piece of shit. You fucking useless empty dipshit. Control your f e a r , all demanded – " I don’t know shit about that."

After a while, their attention comeback to Roberto at the dance floor, where the boy had conquered a girl and were dancing feverishly glued to her back. Business were been rolling for a while by then, no interrumptions allowed. Roberto played with hair locks between his teeth ominously smiling. Once again he set the rules and its rhythm and direction. And yet, it was enough for him when the girl returned the interest , for him to lose all kind of motivation. There certainly was no cure for his illness.  
He pushed her aside and after momentarily losing himself at the glance of the bodyguards among the crowd, he appeared heading up the stairs glowing the characteristic disturbing energy he had shown since the beginning as his night gown.  
Right there, he knew it: there wasn’t the time to enter, but it would happen anyway. At the gates of the Eden, a premonition, he was blocked by both men.  
It was obvious at that point that he even didn’t care, It was all a game. And poor servant doggos,  
did they even think they were going to been able to handle him?

\- " Don’t you dare. Let me in."

The blue nailed into Tonny’s eyes once again.  
It has to be him, the w e a k e r one. 

C’mon lazy fuckhead, on your k n e e s .  
Let me in, you r e t a r d e d s h i t f a c e.

Dreams were made of this. Let me in. There he got his own innards cutting his breath, drowning him in the blue. R e t a r d e d s h i t f a c e. The second Tonny lowered his eyes was enough for Roberto to slided himself into the lounge, always accomplishing the idea of the a d d e r he was. 

Fulfilled with nervousness confusion, Tonny felt the obligation of going behind him. He had to do it better.

Dissapointing, as always… And he got new orders:

Take the serpent back to the hotel and come back again.  
Yeah, he could do that. No more fails. He’ll conquer his fear.

He couldn’t afford more slips like that one, his main goal was to keep the job.  
He’ll conquered his fears. There wasn’t any other option, 

r i g h t , i d i o t ?


End file.
